


Sam's Demons

by DeanStraightWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean loves his little brother, Demons, Highschooler!Dean, I did light research on Schizophrenia so I'm sorry if I didn't capture it correctly, I'm terribly sorry if I offend anyone I really don't want to, John is a sucky parent, Loving Brother!Dean, Major character death - Freeform, Mary is dead, Not saying who..., Schizophrenic!Sam, alcoholic!john, college!dean, dean runs a lot, it's sad, no relationships - Freeform, not wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanStraightWinchester/pseuds/DeanStraightWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean always knew something wasn't quite right with his little brother.<br/>And when Sam is diagnosed, things only go worse from there.</p><p>*Again, terribly sorry if I offend anyone with this story*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Demons

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN I REALLY WANT TO STRESS THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE IN ANY DAMN WAY AND IF YOU FEEL YOU'D BE OFFENDED PLEASE DON'T READ THIS THANK YOU.

Dean had always known something wasn’t quite right with his brother. He noticed it when he was young, and Sam was just starting to talk. The boy hadn’t made sense, but Dean’s childish mind didn’t make much of it.

When his brother was diagnosed, he didn’t have to pay much attention to it. Not until their mother died and their father became absent. Not until he was running home from the bus stop every day just to make sure Sammy was all right.  
It’s scary; Dean can’t get through a day of school without worrying over his brother. He’s had a few scares. One time he had run home when he was around 16, Sam had to be 12, and Sam had large cuts on his wrists, and was nearly passed out.

John was too drunk to notice or care. And Dean knew if he took Sam to the hospital they’d take Sam away, and quite possibly Dean too. So he bandaged his brother’s wrists, and put him on the couch with a blanket over him. He made his brother eat food and eventually Sam came around.

“Demons, Dean. Demons every where!” Sam had mumbled, looking around wide-eyed. Dean looked around too. He saw nothing, but wondered what Sam had seen that had scared him so badly. 

“But they’re all gone now right?” Dean asked, his voice sounding as though he were talking to a child. His baby brother didn’t seem to notice though.

“Yeah, yeah they’re all gone.” Sam closed his eyes and sighed, sounding tired as if he had been fighting all day. Dean thought he might have actually been fighting, just not anything physically there.

“Thanks for fixing me Dean, demons got me good today.” Sam smiled weakly and snuggled a little more in to the ratty couch. Dean smiled back and roughed up Sam’s hair.

“No problem baby bro.” He said back. After he was sure Sam was asleep, he got up and made dinner for his dad and him. His dad didn’t appreciate the eggs.

Dean knew the kids on his bus made fun of him for running from the bus every morning. He knew they’d point and laugh as he hugged his bag close to him, huffing and puffing as he tried to get down the long dirt road to his house. But he didn’t really care. He just wanted to make sure his little brother was okay.

Their mother Mary used to take care of Sammy, back when Dean was in Elementary school. But Sam was not as bad then, there were fewer out bursts and they were less deadly. They got worse as years went on, but took a dramatic turn when Mary got killed in a car crash.

That was when Sam got much worse, and the out bursts became harmful to himself. That was when John backed away, and turned to drinking instead of working or worrying over Sam like he used to. Dean was 11, but he managed to get money doing yard work for the neighbors.

He hadn’t started running home right away. Not until the day he came home and Sam had jumped in to the pond they had outside their house. It was just deep enough, and Sam never learned how to swim. Sam was 7 years old.

Dean remembers the time he came home and Sam was in the liquor cabinet, almost drank himself to death. Sam had been 14 at the time. John had been angry and demanded Dean buy him more beer, however Dean was only 18 and he couldn’t legally buy beer.

Dean’s graduation party never happened, in fact he didn’t go to the ceremony, he got his diploma before hand. He had to stay home, which was a good thing too because Sam had an episode and kept claiming that John was going to kill him. Dean had to stand between John– who was drunk and swaying behind him– and Sam– who was holding a kitchen knife– and try to convince Sam that John wasn’t going to kill him.

After that Dean started locking up the sharp tools.

And when John actually drank himself to death while Dean was at work, Dean came home to find his 16-year-old brother curled up next to John on the couch. He still didn’t know why Sam felt so attached to John, but he had a feeling that Sam was remembering their father– not the drunken man he became after Mary’s death.

After John’s death, Dean had to convince the social workers that he could balance college, work, and Sam. Some how, they believed him.

It was getting to be too much, however. He had to take a bus in to the city to go to college, then had to run home from the bus stop to Sam, then on weekends he worked, and somehow he had to do homework in between.

There were days when Sam was all right. Sometimes Dean had good conversations with his brother. Those conversations usually were about sports, Sam would tell Dean who was winning and the stats of the season, and Dean would jokingly make bets with Sam about who would win in the next game. Sam was always right.

Sometimes Dean would be sleeping, and Sam would come in to his bedroom at 1 a.m. and tell Dean that he heard demons whispering bad stuff. Dean would let his little brother curl up next to him, and wish that his brother could live without the ‘demons’ after him. He wished he could chase them away. But he couldn’t.

It wasn’t until 22 year old Dean was running from the bus stop, to find that Sam had locked himself in the closet and was screaming to the top of his lungs that he considered a hospital. Dean felt selfish for thinking about just locking his brother up so he could stop worrying.

Dean wanted to kick himself. Sam was his little brother, he should look after him always right? What Dean wanted, shouldn’t have mattered, because Sam was what mattered. At least that was what Dean told himself. So he pushed the thought of putting Sam in any facility away

One day, he was running home again with the other people who were on the bus laughing behind him, but Dean wasn’t laughing. He was worried about his brother. He was 23 years old, Sammy was 19.

When Dean got home, it was too late. He had searched the house for a while, as Sam wasn’t in the living room like he usually was. But then Dean opened Sam’s bedroom door.

The ceiling fan was turning very slowly, and a rope was hanging from it. Sam had hung himself.

Dean had broken down, running over and ripping the ceiling fan down trying to get Sam down. He had pulled the ropes off, there were big bruises on Sam’s neck, and his body was very cold.

Dean frantically searched for a pulse, he just needed a little pulse _somewhere._ But he couldn’t find one.

“Sam! Sammy please!” Dean had begged, holding his brother’s body close. Eventually Dean had come to terms with it, and called the ambulance.

The authorities had looked at him coldly when he explained that Sam was schizophrenic, the social worker told him he should have put Sam in a hospital. “He would have been well looked after. You would have had a normal life then.” They had told him. Dean hadn’t cared if he had a normal life or not, that didn’t matter to him, he just wanted his baby brother alive.

Dean took the week off of school.

The day he got back when the bus dropped him off, he walked home for the first time in about 12 years.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's terrible I wrote it late last night and I haven't gone over it, usually I've gone over things like ten times. So this is a first draft. Apologies.  
> Hope you liked it?  
> Sorry for killing Sam. But I briefly read over Schizophrenia and I believe I saw something along the lines that they could hate themselves and actually harm themselves and I kind of gave Sam a sort of split personality where sometimes he has an episode where he thinks he is being attacked by demons of some sort, however he was only hurting himself. I almost wrote a scene from Sam's perspective, but I didn't. Maybe I will someday and add it to this story...


End file.
